


La Gran Pesadilla de Vandevere

by EmberTiger98



Category: Dumbo (2019), Dumbo (live action)
Genre: Death Threats, F/M, Family Secrets, Lovers, Other, Revelations, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTiger98/pseuds/EmberTiger98
Summary: Una corta historia donde Holt descubre la verdad sobre su jefe y su hija, VA es incapaz de defenderse en el momento... o eso fue lo que creyo vivir esa noche...
Relationships: Milly Farrier/V. A. Vandevere
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	La Gran Pesadilla de Vandevere

**Author's Note:**

> For all the Villy fans here it is this spanish minific, I hope you like it!

Era de noche en Dreamland, el aire era tibio y moderado y no se veía ningún una alma alrededor. Al menos, no para VA Vandevere, que iba caminando tranquilo con su bastón golpeando el suelo volviendo a su torre. No le llamo la atención en absoluto de que no hubiera nadie, aunque no recuerda muy bien desde dónde iba caminando. Como si de la nada estuviera allí, pero su buen humor apago su curiosidad, solo sabia que una vez que llegase a su torre se encontraría con su _"pequeña científica"_, esperándolo.

Por el momento, ellos iban ocultando su relación bastante bien, nadie sospechaba por suerte, aunque VA debe admitir desde que comenzó a estar con Milly, hubo _posibilidades_ de un descuido. _Por_ _Dios_, esa chica lo volvía loco! Es única, sin dudas.

Lo que hacía el riesgo aún más grande si alguien los descubriese es que VA quedara muerto, literalmente, por andar con la hija de no cualquier hombre, sino de Holt Farrier. Como desearía que ese estúpido vaquero desapareciera de sus vidas y dejarlo disfrutar de lo que por muchos meses intentó conseguir. Pero un padre sobreprotector es difícil de evitar o de hacer desaparecer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando al estar a casi diez metros de su destino, vió su auto sin techo estacionado justo al frente de él. Vandevere juraría que el auto estaba en su garaje privado, pero no, el auto estaba allí y alguien estaba en el asiento del conductor. Como VA estaba detrás del vehículo no podía identificar bien quién era ese sujeto. ¿Era Sotheby? No, su cabello se veía que era negro y su cuerpo un poco más robusto, Vandevere se siguió acercando hasta llegar al frente de la puerta del asiento del acompañante.

Y a quién se encontró, que rara es la vida, era Holt. El jinete de Kentucky estaba allí sentado en el automóvil de su jefe, como si fuese suyo. Su expresión se veía oscura, con más razón ya que ahora es de noche, pero sobre todo Holt estaba con un semblante serio, _muy_ serio. El vaquero estaba mirando al frente como si estuviese esperando algo, o a _alguien_, Vandevere apenas viendo esa imagen, no tardó en preguntar.

"¿Farrier? ¿Qué haces aquí? y lo más importante: ¿¡Cómo te las arreglaste para traer mi auto hasta aquí!? ¿Y por qué estas en el asiento del conductor? Tu no puedes conducir" Vandevere preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Holt seguía observando hacia el frente con su única mano apoyada en el volante. Holt giró su cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha para ver al empresario.

"Entre señor Vandevere, necesito hablar de algo _muy_ importante con usted y me va a escuchar, _ahora_" Holt respondió dando golpecitos al volante con su dedo.

VA rodó sus ojos y abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante, se sentó y la cerró con un ruido apenas fuerte. Dejó su bastón en un costado, cruzando sus piernas y apoyando su codo derecho contra el marco de la puerta para así descansar su cabeza contra su mano derecha, reposó su mano izquierda contra su rodilla y preguntó lo siguiente.

"Más te vale Farrier que esto sea _importante_", dijo Vandevere con un aire desinteresado "considérese usted afortunado que hoy estoy de buen humor y le estoy dando mi tiempo, porque ahora tengo asuntos urgentes que atender-"

Pero Holt lo interrumpe, "_Asuntos_ _urgentes_, ¿eh? ¿Dígame, qué asuntos son esos? Por su cara parecen ser asuntos que le dan _placer_, lo veo muy relajado, sin preocupación y de buen humor como usted dijo.", el jinete pretendió humor sarcástico con esa declaración a pesar de su seria cara, pero VA no estaba para indirectas o bromas, no esta noche.

"Al grano Farrier, por favor" ordenó VA.

Holt volvió a mirar a Vandevere a la cara y con un respiro seco, habló, "Lo sé"

Vandevere levantó una ceja en confusión y preguntó, "¿Disculpa?"

Holt acercó su cara un poco al empresario, intentando de ocultar su evidente furia y repitió, "Lo.._.sé "._

"¿Usted sabe "_qué _"?" dijo VA, aún más confundido.

"Usted...y mi hija..._juntos_..." Holt dijo la última palabra con asco y enojo. El vaquero no dejó de hacer contacto visual, esperando una respuesta.

Por primera vez en años, Vandevere se sintió acorralado, su cuerpo se congelo, sus ojos abiertos tan grandes como platos, sus manos entrelazándose de apoco para mantener un poco la calma y su respiración se acelero un poco, evitando hacer algún ruido que mostrara su incomodidad.

_***¿Él lo sabe? ¿¡Cómo demonios lo sabe!?*** _Vandevere se preguntó a si mismo. _***No, esto es imposible, debe de ser una simple sospecha o suposición del jinete, Milly y yo fuimos siempre discretos no tiene sentido alguno. A no ser, ¿Colette le dijo algo...? No, ellos están en una relación amorosa, ella nunca se atrevería en decirle la verdad, si lo hiciera, él la odiaría para siempre y nunca se lo perdonara. Colette, de alguna extraña forma, ama a este hombre y al cubrirnos a Milly y a mí es ya traicionándolo a sus espaldas, ¿Qué ganaría Colette con esto? Ella es inteligente, no se lo diría.***_

VA tosió apenas intentando de recuperar su compostura le preguntó a Holt ingenuamente, "N-no se a lo que se refiere, Farrier." Vandevere sintió el aire más pesado de lo normal y su sudor empezó a bajar por detrás de su cuello como cataratas.

"Oh, _usted sabe muy bien a que me refiero_, señor. No me tome de idiota en este momento, aunque lo admito, _fui_ un idiota, porque era obvio lo que ocurría entre ustedes, pero no, no quise ver, no lo quise ver..." Holt gruñó entre sus dientes. "Pero lo quiero escuchar de su boca, señor. Quiero que me diga la verdad y no intente mentirme, porque es inútil" Holt se acercó aun más al emprendedor con una mirada tan aterradora que hizo que Vandevere se trabara un poco con su lengua.

Vandevere no tenía más opción, entonces le preguntó a Holt respirando profundo con la esperanza de poder negociar. "¿Cómo se entero?"

"Poco importa como me entere, señor", respondió Holt, "lo que importa es que lo sé, se que usted..." Holt pauso intentando digerir lo siguiente que iba a decir, "...y mi hija, mi pequeña...la...la _tocó_... y más... se aprovechó de ella. Se... acostaron juntos, y creo que eso sucedió _más de una vez_, ¿me equvoco?". Holt sacudió su cabeza en todo momento, ocultar su ira era casi imposible. "_Usted...la tocó._ Un hombre tan avaro como usted y de su edad... esta es la peor noticia que e recibido en mi vida... me da asco, _asco_ ¿me oyó?. No tiene vergüenza alguna, ¿Cómo se atrevió hacerme esto a mí y a mi familia?" Holt mostro repugnancia en todo lo que dijo pero su voz no se quebró, no lloraba ni nada parecido solo sequedad, como un alma vacía.

VA sabía que no podía defenderse con excusas, extraño ya que era su único recurso, pero algo en su interior evitó que pudiera inventarse alguna mentira, una excusa, algo... Él estaba en shock _***¿Porqué no puedo hablar?***_ se preguntó de nuevo así mismo, _***Prácticamente estoy confesando, estoy cavando mi propia tumba***_. De repente la mirada de VA se fijó en la mano de Holt, que estaba sujetando algo pero no pudo descifrar bien que era debido a la oscuridad de la noche. Antes de que el vaquero levantase lo que sea que estuviese agarrando, Vandevere finalmente logró hablar otra vez, interrumpiéndolo.

"Farrier… no se como se entero... pero quiero que me escuche y que me crea lo que le voy a decir: Yo, con su hija... si, si tengo una...relación secreta por así decirlo, pero créame, yo no le pienso hacerle ningún daño. Yo _jamás_ pensaría hacer tal cosa, al principio si, solo era... lujuria...pero ella y yo nos estuvimos acercando... sin querer y... ese sentimiento luego se transformo en algo más... más..." Vandevere intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, "..._profundo_. Señor Farrier, se que nos odiamos y puede seguir odiándome, no me importa, puede pensar lo peor de mi, pero yo jamás lastimaría a Milly, yo preferiría cortarme las piernas antes de cometer tal maldad, Milly y yo-" Antes de que pudiera continuar, VA escuchó a Holt silenciosamente riéndose interrumpiéndolo.

"Usted y Milly, mis bolas! ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Usted se piensa que me voy a creer este discurso barato? 'Yo y Milly nos estuvimos acercando, que lindo', por Dios dame un maldito respiro!. Lo que quieres hacer con ella es muy simple, no te importa lo que ella quiere, solo te importa lo que tú quieres: la llevas a la cama, la ilusionas de cosas, y luego la tiras como las otras chicas con las que estuviste, solo así. Usted no piensa que mi hija es especial, usted solo la ve como un objeto para acostarse, ¡usted la desprecia!" Holt terminó de hablar siseando como serpiente.

"¡Yo amo a Milly!" finalmente lo dijo, hasta VA se sorprendió de decirlo, _***Yo amo a Milly. Y se lo dije en la cara... si, de verdad me estoy volviendo loco***_ pensó. Pero Holt continuó hablando.

"¿Amor?. _¿Amor?_ ¿Cómo se atreve con tan solo insinuarlo?". Holt ya estaba harto, "Eso no es amor, eso es vanidad! Usted no sabe y nunca sabrá lo que es el amor Señor Vandevere, ¡usted es incapaz de amar a alguien además de usted mismo!. Amor, ¿Qué carajos me esta diciendo? Ya era horrible que separara a Dumbo de su madre, ¿pero esto? Usted no tiene ningún limite. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa que usted durará con mi hija? Usted será un viejo senil y ella aun seguirá siendo joven. No durarán más de un año, eso es seguro". Con eso, Holt volvió a mirar al frente por el vidrio principal del auto y sujetó de nuevo lo que tenía en su mano.

VA vió como la mano del jinete se levantaba lentamente, y una vez ya levantada del todo, VA identifico el objeto: un revolver...de utilería para los shows. Con eso, Vandevere soltó un suspiro de alivio y se rio por lo sucedido. _***¿Cómo espera Farrier intimidarme con un arma de utilería?*** _pensó Vandevere.

"Oh vaya, por un momento pensé que hablaba en serio" se rio VA, viendo el arma, "Si usted pensaba en amenazarme, tendrá que hacer algo mucho mejor que esto, Farrier. ¿Cree que no reconozco un arma de utilería cuando la veo? Esta arma es de aire comprimido. Me sorprende de usted la verdad, sonaba tan serio y enojado..." Vandevere alejo su mirada del revolver y miró hacia al frente y continuó hablando, "...obviamente usted no podría matarme de verdad, en serio usted no-" Holt ya estaba cansado de oírlo, entonces él giro su muñeca apuntando el revolver hacia el cielo, el seguía mirando al frente como si nada, ignorando al empresario, jaló del gatillo y el ruido ensordecedor que salió del revolver hizo que VA se tapara los oídos y se asustara por completo gritando por un momento. Lo que salió del revolver, fue un disparo... ¡pero un disparo real!.

Vandevere quedo paralizado del miedo, esa no era un arma de utilería, a simple vista si lo parecía, pero el sabe lo que escuchó, de esa cosa salió un disparo real con bala y todo. Vandevere giro lentamente para ver al vaquero quién aun seguía mirando al frente, tranquilo. La cara de Vandevere estaba horrorizada, sus ojos estaban saltones y su boca la sintió seca, el vaquero iba en serio, el quería matar a su jefe de verdad. Por impulso Vandevere gritó: "¡Skellig, Skellig! Ayuda... alguien por favor, este tipo tiene un arma!!" Le sorprendió al empresario que nadie estuviera cerca, en especial después del disparo, estaban ellos dos solos, y nadie más.

"Nadie puede ayudarlo ahora Vandevere" Holt dijo, siguiendo sin mirar a VA. El emprendedor intentó agarrar su bastón para así sacar la daga que tenía en su interior como ultima defensa, pero no lo encontró, su bastón desapareció de la nada. _***¿Qué demonios esta pasando?***_ VA pensó desesperado. Tomó la manija de la puerta del auto para abrirla y poder escapar, pero estaba trancada, intentó pararse y saltar pero sus piernas estaban pegadas al suelo, simplemente no podía moverse. Estaba atrapado.

"¿¡Esta loco, Farrier!? Va gritó.

"_¡¿LOCO!?_" preguntó Farrier girando su cabeza repentinamente para verlo con una sonrisa de desquiciado, como si estuviera poseído por un demonio, parecía que sus ojos iban a explotar. Esa mirada de Holt era tan aterradora que hizo que VA temblara como un niño pequeño.

"¡Oh! ¡¡¡Talvez estoy loco, talvez enloquecí, talvez perdí mi puta mente!!! Pero si yo estoy así es por su culpa... **¡SU CULPA!**" Holt apunto su arma contra el cuello de Vandemere, dejando que el frío metal tocara su piel.

Vandevere petrificado sin saber que hacer, levanto las manos implorando "¡ESPERE, ESPERE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Por-por favor, no haga algo de lo que se arrepienta, no me mate _se lo suplico!_" VA grito con todas sus fuerzas y continuo lo más coherente posible: "Farrier… sea razonable..." VA se estaba hiperventilando "...si, si me mata, a usted... lo-lo arrestarán..." Holt soltó una carcajada maniática interrumpiendo al emprendedor.

"Arrestarme ¿Esa es su mejor defensa? No me haga reír. Cierto, talvez me arresten, talvez me lleven a la cárcel, pero de ahí se pude salir. Pero si yo te mato ahora, será para la _eternidad_!" Holt dijo apretando su revolver aun más contra el cuello de su enemigo.

VA preguntó con lo último que le quedaba de aliento, "¿Qué...es...lo...que...quiere?".

Holt respondió: "Vas a volver a tu torre bien tranquilo y vas hacer de cuenta que nada de esto paso. Volverás a tu estúpida vida de antes con tus lujos y prostitutas, pero a mi hija, mi pequeña, no la vas a volver a tocar ¡NÚNCA MÁS, ME ESCUCHO!. Ni siquiera intente acercarse a ella ni diez metros de distancia, tampoco le dirigirá la palabra, ninguna insinuación en absoluto. Y si yo me llego a enterar de que no hiciste nada de lo que te estoy pidiendo ahora ¿sabes lo que haré?" Holt pauso por un momento para ver la cara de miedo de Vandevere y para asegurarse de que lo escuche, "Voy a noquearlo por detrás, arrastrar su culo hasta los establos de caballos, luego atarlo a una cuerda a uno de los caballos, después gritare '_¡Yá!_' para así el semental empiece a correr a toda velocidad por toda la puta Nueva York, arrastrando su puto cuerpo por el duro y frío pavimento de la ciudad cortándole la piel en trozos..." dijo Holt gruñendo como una bestia y respirando rasposamente, "...y, si usted a un tiene suerte de seguir vivo después de eso..." Holt lentamente apuntó su arma hacia la frente de VA, "...la próxima bala de esta arma, irá directo a su cabeza. ¿Esta claro?".

Vandevere no sabia que hacer, tenía que contestar algo, lo que sea. Pero cuando VA abrió su boca para hablar, no salió nada de allí, estaba mudo. El empresario le llamó la atención ya que él si quiso hablar pero ninguna palabra salía. Intento de nuevo pero nada salió, su boca solamente modulaba y ningún sonido se escuchaba.

"Dije,_ ¿Esta claro?_" Holt repitió acercando el arma más hacia la cabeza de Vandevere, pero Vandevere seguía sin poder hablar, intentó e intentó pero nada, su habilidad de hablar se esfumó por completo, se estaba desesperando aun más cundo veía el revolver tocando su cabeza, sintió sus labios temblando incontrolablemente. Después vio a los ojos furiosos de Holt por última vez.

"¿Esta claro?" repitió y repitió el vaquero, hasta que: "...dije..._ ¡¡¡¿ESTA CLAROOOOOOO?!!!"_ El grito del discapacitado aturdió por completo a VA tanto que hizo que cerrara sus ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos, despertándose y volver a su realidad. 

Vandevere se levantó rápido, quedándose sentado y gritando luego de despertarse. Ese grito que liberó fue el más fuerte que pudo dar en su vida ya que hace pocos segundos no podía ni hablar. Una vez que VA empezó a ver mejor se dio cuenta en dónde estaba y lo que significó el desencuentro con Holt. Fue todo una pesadilla,_ un sueño_. Pero por Dios, se sintió tan real. Vandevere vió con claridad en donde estaba: en su cama, en la habitación de su gran torre en calzoncillos, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y llevó su mano derecha directamente hacia su corazón, latía muy rápido, pensó que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco. Respiró rápidamente limpiándose la boca, hasta que sintió en su brazo una mano que lo tocaba. Vandevere giro a su izquierda paralizado encontrando a nadie más que Milly, acostada del lado izquierdo de la cama.

Con eso, VA se pudo relajar suspirando aliviadamente mirando ingenuamente a su pequeña científica quién se levantó, se sentó y se acerco a él muy preocupada, "¡¿VA, que te pasó, estas bien!?", Milly preguntó desconcertada, "Tu grito me asusto bebe... oh no mírate estas sudando como loco, dime que te paso VA parece que soñaste algo horrible" Milly dijo acariciando el rostro de su amante. "Por favor, dime si tuviste una pesadilla cuéntame, te hará bien..." dijo la chica de 18 años poniendo una mano en el pecho descubierto del showman, sintiendo los latidos fuertes.

"Estas aquí, oh si estas aquí, gracias a Diós. Oh nena abrázame, te necesito" VA dijo sin aliento abrazando a Milly. Milly confundida le devolvió el abrazo pero luego se alejó para examinarlo bien, aun era de noche pero ella podía ver claramente el rostro de Vandevere, "Nene, no te vez bien, dime ¿que pesadilla tuviste? puedes hablarme".

Cuando VA recupero la compostura, miró directamente a su amante pero antes de que dijera algo de su mal sueño decidió decirle una pequeña mentira, "Yo, yo... nada, No fue. no fue nada mi amor, fue solo un sueño, los sueños no significan nada" él dijo, dándole un toque de humor a la situación, "Lamento si te desperté nena lo siento mucho, pero no es nada, además … se me... olvidó de que era ese sueño". 

"_¿Se te olvidó? _", preguntó Milly para nada convencida de su respuesta, "A ver si entendí: te despertaste gritando por culpa de una pesadilla que tuviste hace solo dos minutos ¿y ya te olvidaste? ¿Así nada más?".

"Si lo sé, ¿Qué raro, verdad?" dijo VA cómicamente, "Pero esto no es nada mi amor, mañana será un nuevo día y un nuevo comienzo, sigamos para adelante" él dijo pretendiendo tener su bastón en la mano, "volvamos a dormir Milly ¿si? es solo una pesadilla no te preocupes por mi." terminó el showman con su mejor sonrisa.

"Ok" dijo Milly sonriéndole también. Vandevere se dirigió a los labios de ella y los beso dulcemente. Una vez que Milly se volteó y miró el reloj despertador de su mesa, se fijó en la hora y dijo, "Dentro de dos horas me tengo que ir amor, no creo que pueda quedarme más tiempo, ya sabes que... mi papá se levanta las 6:30 am y son las 4:35 am lo sabes ¿no?".

La simple mención de su padre hiso que se revolviera un poco el estómago a Vandevere, y ¿cómo no podría, después de lo que soñó? Pero decidió mantenerse relajado y asentó con la cabeza, "Ok nena, pero quédate solo una media hora más ¿si? ¿por favor?. Y yo te despierto a tiempo ¿esta bien?".

"¿Lo prometes?" ella preguntó sonriéndole débilmente con los ojos aún cansados. "Lo prometo" le contestó Vandevere abrazándola fuerte acurrucándose con ella en la cama. 

Los labios de VA descansaban en la frente de Milly, viendo la ventana. Milly recuperó su sueño rápido pero VA no, él se quedo ahí abrazando a su amante mirando miserablemente su imperio por la ventana de su habitación quedándose pensando en lo que le dijo Holt en su pesadilla. El nunca pensó que Holt podría volverse en un asesino, obviamente, si Holt se enterase de la relación secreta que tiene su hija con su jefe, lo mínimo que podría hacer el vaquero es dejarle un ojo negro al emprendedor, pero _¿matarlo a sangre fría?_. Vandevere no debe olvidar que ese sujeto estuvo en la guerra, y el sabe que mucha gente que viene de las guerras se vuelven un poco paranoicas. ¿Sería Holt un caso igual?.

Y luego, por más que él odiaba admitirlo, Holt en el sueño tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo él y Milly estarán juntos en especial ahora que su relación es secreta? ¿Un año, dos talvez? Mínimo ¿tres?. VA no estaba seguro ni cómodo por dicha incertidumbre. Pero una cosa si sabía, el aprovechará el ahora que tiene con su amada, si eso significa que no sea un ahora largo, tomará cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo con ella, durará lo que tenga que durar. Porque él la amaba.

Vandevere miró una vez más a Milly quien estaba dormida, le acarició el rostro, pensando: **_*Almenos...pude saborear la verdadera felicidad, por una vez. Gracias a ti*_** VA le besó la frente y la abrazó un poco más fuerte, suspirando, satisfecho y feliz.


End file.
